Tsuki
by Shayden Jones
Summary: His whole life, Light would sing in secrecy. He never intended for anyone to find out about his love for singing, but an idiotic essay had other plans for him. Light, with Misa, Matsuda, Rem, Ryuk, and L by his side form the band Shinigami, Light the lead singer nicknamed Tsuki. The thing is, only he and the band know he is Tsuki...but his secret gets out and problems arise.
1. Prologue

"_In these promises broken,_

_Deep below…_

_Each word gets lost in the echo…"_

_Lost in the Echo, Linkin Park_

**Tsuki**

**Prologue**

**Lights' P.O.V**

'_How contradictory…'_

I glare out the window to my right, my stone-cold sneer contrasting with the unbearably bright sun. It seems to be extra perky today, as if to make a mockery of me. The sky seems to be on the sun's side. It is an impossible, azure baby blue with not a cloud lingering. One of those skies you would see in a cartoon. Perfect.

'_How ironically contradictory...'_

_**Which sky fits you better, the daytime sky or the nighttime sky? Explain.**_

**(To anyone else, it would be a superfluous question. "Why, his name is Light! He has light chestnut brown hair, light mocha eyes and is so bright! He's the picture of perfection…handsome, athletic, intelligent, and polite; he's obviously the daytime sky!")**

**(My name is Moon, Tsuki, it's just pronounced as Raito, Light. My hair is chestnut brown, but my eyes are an auburn color; more red than brown, but I wear contacts because no one likes red eyes. Little do they know, this "picture of perfection" they see is an act. I have flaws. Everyone does. However, I'm expected to do more…be more, do greater, live better…)**

**(However, pushing me to do more, expecting the best from me and putting pressure on me is stressful. That is why I like the nighttime sky, where everyone slacks off. They cuddle up in their cozy beds and shut their minds down. Not me, though.)**

**(In the middle of the night, I am a different person. I snap off my wig and reveal my real hair, take out my stash of clothes made up of things I **_**want **_**to wear, grab my iPod and go to my special spot. It is a wide open field. No trees, plants, flowers, animals…just grass, and a throne-like chair that I carved out of rock at the edge of the field, on a cliff that leads to the ocean.)**

**(I sit in the throne, basking in the ravishing sound of the waves below me. I then look up, look at the gigantic ivory sphere sitting in the middle of a scatter of twinkling stars…and sing.)**

**(Sing rock, classics, R & B, hip hop, jazz, metal, alternative, gospel, and techno…anything I can get my hands on. I let go and sing out my feelings, allowing myself to feel the passion of the songs and the warmth of joy flowing through my veins. It is here, that I'm Tsuki. Not Light.)**

**(I sing for hours, just staring up at the glorious moon…until it is five AM. Father wakes up to go to work at six, and I make breakfast for him so Mother can rest. I walk to my house, which unfortunately takes just over twenty-five minutes, since I don't want anyone to catch me singing. I then sneak into my house through my balcony door, which I keep unlocked and change my clothes, back to the role-model son, Yagami Raito. Around five fifty-five, I get breakfast started and go wake up Father.)**

**(I then tiredly go to school, sleeping through lunch on the roof and sleeping discretely in Study Hall. Sadly, it is not enough sleep; ergo I've long since developed bags under my eyes. However, while I cover them with makeup, it is my mark. It is the mark of the unknown young man lurking behind the radiant Light…Tsuki.)**

**(So, the mellow nighttime sky fits me better than the bold daytime sky.)**

I look down at my paper, read it over and sigh. It hurts to know that no one will ever know about my true feelings, about the true Yagami Raito…

About Tsuki…

I give one more sigh, feeling even more depressed than before. I unconsciously slip the paper into my desk, not really paying attention to it. The American janitor lady Cindy would get it later. I pull out a crisp, clean sheet of paper and start writing drabble about why the daytime sky fits me.

I'm in high school anyway, why do we need to write something to a prompt? Irritation takes over me. I wish that I could speak my feelings…or at least have something interesting happen in my life. I gaze out the window in a desperate attempt to make a genuine connection with the sky. I let out an unexplained shiver.

Is that a _notebook_?

**xXx~Tsuki 0 Rebel 0 Singer 0 Rock 0 Spunk~xXx**

**Hello people! Shayden here. Now, anyone who read the prologue before and is confused on why it has changed…it's because I wanted my story to be longer, have more meaning and be fully developed. While reading a story, I'm impatient for something exciting to happen, so I suppose I'm the same while writing. However, I want my story to develop the characters better, go at a slower pace…so, I'm re-writing each chapter. Each will have the same basic idea, but I might change them quite a bit. Also, the ages changed again;**

**Light- 15**

**Misa- 16**

**Rem- 16**

**Ryuk- 17**

**Matsuda- 15**

**Sayu- 12**

**Give me feedback! I accept critique, positive and negative, but no flaming. Other chapters will be re-written soon.**


	2. The Discovery

"_Won't someone tell me what is happening to me?_

_Why am I so misunderstood?_

_Why can't they see?!"_

"_I started writing down my deepest secrets…_

_7 days a week of truth and fantasy…_

_Got the feeling that the way my life is-_

_Got to be prepared for changes…"_

_I Must Not Chase the Boys, Play_

**Tsuki**

**The Discovery**

**Light's P.O.V**

A notebook? Did somebody throw that from a higher level of the school? I'm on the third floor, so it's definitely possible. Who would do that though…oh well, probably just some idiotic teens.

Still…maybe I'll just take a teeny little peek after school ends…

I try to focus back on my unfinished paper, try to slide my pencil across the blank canvas, but I feel my mind slowly but surely meandering back to that mysterious black notebook.

I close my eyes and welcome the blackness that helps me concentrate, but I find that the notebook haunts me there as well.

_What could it be? A regular notebook, a songwriting notebook, a literature notebook, a notebook for math notes…a prank?_

I am now irritated with myself. I'm Yagami Raito! A normal, everyday notebook doesn't distract me! A flying elephant claiming to be Michael Jackson doing flips in midair wouldn't distract me! Why is a puny little notebook making me lose my cool?!

_Still… it is really is a bit intriguing…_

I grunt in frustration, trying to keep a low profile in school. I don't need more attention; I have plenty as it is.

"Erm, Yagami-kun, excuse me…" I hear a tentative and sheepish voice utter softly to my right. I freeze and shift my head curiously towards that direction.

Standing there is a classmate with neat, trimmed shoulder-length raven hair with long bangs, big doe eyes, a uniform top sloppily buttoned incorrectly, a uniform bottom ditched and replaced with jeans, a crooked black tie, and regular dark green sneakers.

"Hey, Matsuda-kun…do you need something?" I ask him curiously, resting my chin on my hands and my elbows on my desk. Matsuda Touta is one of those people who are so sweet and kind to anyone he meets. You can't help but like him. I'm no different (despite popular beliefs) and have a soft spot for the goof.

Matsu is known to be clumsy, shy, and innocent, and, quoted from several girls in school, "Freaking adorable!" He had that type of charm that would look stupid on any other person who attempted it. He is awkward, disorganized, humorous, energetic, kind, caring…really soft-hearted.

I envy that innocence he has. With me hacking into Father's case files at such a young age, I sacrificed my purity. Also, having to fake your personality for other people can really take its toll on your view of the world.

This makes me depressed again…I sigh once more and look over to Matsu. I blink slightly. Did he just wince?

"Well, there are two reasons I had to talk to you…for one; I thought you should know that the bell rang like…fifteen minutes ago. The janitors are coming soon, you know."

Wait, what?! I glance around myself. I realize with shock that every single seat is empty. The room typically buzzing piercingly with ordinary teenage chatter is completely silent, beside the sound of Matsuda chuckling timidly and sheepishly rubbing the back of his head with his hand. Typical Matsu.

"Oh, I see. It's very strange that I had not realized that until now. Thank you Matsuda-kun, you're a big help. Anybody else would've probably chickened out and not even had been able to talk to me. I respect that you had the courage to come up to me." I praised Matsu, a genuine smile slipping its way onto my face before I can protest. Not that I mind, though; the dork deserves it with that kind heart of his.

Just as I expected him to, Matsu blushes and his eyes glitter with excitement at the praise. He gives me a big, goofy smile and chuckles, happily stuffing his hands into the pockets of his pants. His shoulders relax and it's clear that my praise filled him up with confidence.

"No, no, it's no problem, Yagami-kun! Thanks a lot, but I was just concerned for you." He replies, chuckling bashfully.

"Just another reason to praise you. I barely talk to you but you hold such concern for me. You're such a kind-hearted person!" I marvel in the depths of my mind why I am complimenting Matsu so much…he is a nice person, but I have never complimented anyone this much, not even my family.

Matsu's face reddens to the point of a fresh tomato. He chuckles nervously, probably not expecting the tirade of compliments from the previously quiet Yagami Raito.

We are silent for a few seconds, me leaning laxly onto my desk and Matsu just standing there smiling like a dork, not sure how to respond. I smile gently.

"Number two?" I inquire curiously. Matsu seems to suddenly snap back into reality.

"Huh? What do you mean?" He mutters, confusion evident in his voice.

"You said you had two reasons to talk to me. One was that the janitors are coming soon. Two?" I clarify, looking at him expectantly. Realization dawns in his eyes.

"That's right! We-" I look over by the doorway to see who "we" is. I see three other people.

One is Akuma Ryuk, the tall and lanky recently seventeen years old teen. He has long, spiky raven hair that almost reaches his shoulder blades. The tips of his long bangs and the edges of his hair are a deep red, much like his eyes. He usually wears black and leather, and he has pale skin that contrasts with all of it. He seldom wears his uniform, but the school has given up on trying to get him to wear it. He is typically laid back, but he can have random bursts of energy and go berserk on you. He enjoys music and plays the drums.

Another person is Miyuki Rem. She is basically a copy of Ryuk, but with light colors. She is 16 and her hair just about reaches her shoulder blades. Her hair is white mixed with silver and bangs and tips are dyed with bluish-purple color, much like her eyes. She wears white leather, and her pale skin completes the package. She rarely wears her uniform as well, but she is not usually a troublemaker. She is quiet and subdued and very protective of her friends. She and Ryuk may look similar, disregarding the colors, but they are complete opposites. She enjoys music as well and can play the bass guitar.

And finally, there is Amane Misa, the most different from the two. Unlike Rem and Ryuk, Amane-san is short and petite. Her deep hazel eyes are usually hiding behind icy blue contacts, and she has almost waist-length golden blonde hair. Her skin is flawless and has just the _slightest _of a tan. She favors Gothica Lolita over her uniform, not surprising. Although she is in my class along with Matsu, they are both my seniors since I skipped two grades. I honestly don't know what she is like. I have mostly seen her calm and careless, but some say that she can be serious and cunning, and a bit vindictive. And can you guess? Yes, she likes music and also plays the guitar, and I believe I heard she likes singing. Like me, I guess.

I tilt my head curiously as I see Amane-san whisper something to Rem and Ryuk. They nod and she exits the classroom. How peculiar. Anyhow, back on topic. These people are nothing like me. I wonder why Matsu is trying to associate me with them. Better listen.

"-are going to a bar called Mayonaka Ni! We go every day after school till eight and every day, all day and all night on the weekends. If you ever get bored or anything…just come on over, okay? It is pretty popular, so you should probably be able to find it online or from someone on the street or something. Since it is such short notice, I don't expect you to come today, but…just consider it." He finishes timidly, a sweet smile appearing on his face. I smile in return.

"You know what, Matsuda-kun? I think I will consider it." I reply cheerfully, feeling genuinely happy for once in a while as I smile at Matsu. I am shocked when he looks slightly bitter and gives me a sour smile.

"You know Yagami-kun…you should smile more often. It's a truly beautiful sight to behold and it saddens me to even think that I won't be able to see it much from you." I startle once again at this new and solemn side of Matsuda Touta. Before I can comment, though, his grim smile wipes off his face with surprising ease. It makes me wonder how many times he could've been in the somber mood but hid it. Have I underestimated Matsu?

"Well anyway, we're going to be late! We have to get there before our table is taken. Take care, Yagami-kun, and please stop by Mayonaka Ni sometime! You're always welcome with us." Matsu rushes out and briskly walks towards a slightly impatient-looking Ryuk and an ever neutral-looking Rem. With one parting wave from all three of them, Matsu, Rem, and Ryuk disappear from the eerily empty classroom.

I sit there, contemplating that bar…Mayonaka Ni. I believe I've heard Sayu talking about it. When her friends come over they also tell me about it. Maybe I _should _give it a try…

_Good boys don't go to bars. _

_Shut up, me. _

I gather up my books and shove them into my backpack, flinging it carelessly over my shoulder and leisurely stalking out into the hallways. I have to stop by my locker to grab a couple more things then head out downstairs.

To the mysterious black notebook.

I curse that I am on the third floor of the school while I am speed-walking down the stairwell. I realize I unconsciously increase my pace the closer I get to the courtyard, thrilled that my curiosity would soon be satisfied.

I reach the first floor and take the familiar right turn to the doors at the entrance of the school. I reach the doors and practically slam them open. I realize as my leather shoes crush the generic and impossibly green grass that I am sprinting. I get closer and closer to where I saw the book fall.

Finally, I reach the spot I memorized- where the black notebook fell-

-and gasp.

Where a suspicious midnight-colored notebook used to sit is now just grass, bent slightly as if to mock me.

The notebook is gone.

I grimace in disappointment.

_Well of course it's gone. I spent the better part of fifteen minutes sitting at my desk while everyone else left. Somebody else probably got it before me._

I bow my head slightly, sad that the potential thing that could have brought on a new spark to my life had disappeared. I look up to the sky for the second time this day, remembering the black notebook that fell to the sky and my essay.

The whole sky is azure, no clouds nor was anything else blocking it; yet the only thing that I liked about that sky the black notebook that fell out of the sky. The nighttime sky and darkness definitely fits me much better.

I start randomly, all thoughts fading except one;

_The paper? What did I do with the essay paper?!_

I think back closely. I then realize that I slipped it into my desk so that the janitor, Cindy, would just clean it out. But since I have virtually nothing in my desk nearly all the time, she would probably get curious and read it! Not only that, but to determine whether or not they should just be trashed or put in the lost and found, janitors are instructed to read whatever papers they find sitting in any student's desk. I obviously wasn't thinking! I can't have anyone reading that!

…_I'm dead! I have to get that paper back!_

In a slight panic, I rush back into the school and run towards the stairs.

**Future Kira's P.O.V**

I walk into my school's courtyard. I could've sworn that I had my math book when I left school, but when I checked my backpack, it wasn't there! I search for a thin, black notebook and find it dead center in the middle of the courtyard.

Smiling slightly, I rush over to the black notebook, slide it into my backpack and softly exclaim "Gotcha!" I start walking back to the main gates when I hear a boisterous boom, as if the doors just opened. I quickly hide behind a bush and peek out from my hiding spot.

My heart starts pounding immediately.

Long, messy yet preppy light brown and blonde highlighted hair. Pale, delicate, flawless skin. Long, long legs. Pouty lips, high cheekbones, tall and slim, and most of all…brownish-red eyes glowing with fervor.

Yagami Raito-chan.

I blush a little (_lot_) as I watch Rai-chan walk closer and closer toward me, my heart beating rapidly in my chest. And watch as Rai-chan looks at where the book I just took was.

My heart sinks as my little Rai-chan frowns slightly before scowling in what seems to be anger and disappointment. He then looks at his feet, looking unbearably depressed. I want to help my darling Rai-chan, but he would think I was creepy if I came out from behind a bush.

I watch curiously as he looks up to the beautiful sky with a bitter expression. I wish I could permanently wipe that expression off his face; it doesn't flatter him. After a few seconds, I startle slightly as he jolts out of his stupor with shock and fear written all over his face. I smile as I see determination return to his eyes and he runs back into the school. How peculiar.

I rise from the bush once he disappears into the school. I have no clue what just happened, but I know those expressions I just saw on Rai-chan's face were not ones I would want to welcome ever again. One way or another, I will find a way to make my sweetheart Rai-chan happy!

Trying to think of a plan, I stalk off of the campus.

**Light's P.O.V**

I rush into my classroom, the door already conveniently open. When I rush through the doorway, I am greeted by the face of a surprised American janitor named Cindy Heller.

"Yagami-kun! You're not allowed to be in here at this time, sweetie." She informs me of the obvious, well aware I already know that.

"I know Cindy-san. I'm sorry, but have you cleaned out my desk yet? Did you find a piece of paper?"

Cindy cocks her head to the side. "Sorry Yagami-kun, Amane Misa-san cleaned it out. She just left, did you not see her?" Cindy replies.

"WHAT?! Why? Students aren't allowed to do that!" I nearly scream, freaking out! Amane-san will tell Matsu, Rem-chan and Ryuk-kun what the paper says! I just know it! "I didn't see her at all...where did she go?!"

I suddenly feel a warm hand on my back that is quite motherly. I glance up into the softened eyes of Cindy Heller.

"Relax, Yagami-kun. I'm sure everything will be fine. She searched your desk without my consent, but she was just trying to take some of the workload off of me. Besides, she said that there was nothing in your desk." Cindy's voice came out low and silky.

I sigh quietly and get up, done making a fool of myself. "I'm terribly sorry, Cindy-san. Thanks for the help."

Cindy smiles sweetly. "It's no problem, Yagami-kun. Remember, everything will be alright."

As she turns around and gets back to work and I walk out of the classroom, I can only pray that she is correct.

**Misa's P.O.V**

Wearing my preferred style of Gothica Lolita, which of course gets me many looks, I walk down the street. My black leather combat boots clamp to the hard, hot concrete ground and the bottom of my short dress sashays deadly near to my upper thighs. I roll up my long sleeves and pull up my hair into pigtails in an attempt to cool down slightly.

I think back to Yagami Raito. He _is _pretty cute, but I haven't really thought about him until today.

Today was the day I realized that the happy-go-lucky personality he usually wore was simply a façade to hide a miserable boy trapped in his own life. It made me very sad for him.

I think back to the discovery of Raito-san's real personality.

_**Hm. Why do we have to write to a prompt? This isn't fourth grade. How annoying.**_

_**I spent a minute or two cursing whoever was able to be cursed about this stupid project when I was broken out of my mantra by a sad-sounding sigh.**_

_**I looked over from the spot that everyone wanted-the spot next to Raito-san. I could've sworn that sigh came from him…but why would someone so happy produce that soun-**_

_**I flinched as another depressed sigh escaped him, this time seeing his lips move. It was definitely him.**_

_**I was about to inquire about his well-being, but I was caught off guard by the paper he slipped into his desk. Is that what is making him sad? I wasn't sure, but with that sigh, something has got to be up.**_

_**I thought this even more as I stood near the doorway with Rem, Ryuk, and Matsu. It had been ten minutes and everyone had left class except us and Raito-san, who seemed to be in some kind of daze. I listened as Ryuk dared Matsu to go over to Raito-san and talk to him. Matsu said that Raito-san is nice and all, but he wasn't sure what to do. **_

_**After about five minutes of pressuring from Ryuk, Matsu decided to walk up to Raito and talk to him. I watched curiously as Raito perks up and seemed to have a conversation with Matsu. I felt my breath escape me after a few seconds at the sight of Raito.**_

_**His eyes lighted of to a gorgeous golden, slight wrinkles appeared at the edges of his eyes; his full, plump lips curved at the edges, showing his flawless teeth slightly.**_

_**Breath taken, I decided that I wanted to see that smile again; not the fake ones where he just curves his lips up. I realized to do that, I must see if the paper was a factor in his depression. As Matsu began saying something, I informed Rem and Ryuk I had something I needed to do and would meet them at Mayonaka Ni. They simply nodded and bid me farewell, and I left.**_

_**Actually, I went to a utility closet. A couple minutes later, I heard the unmistakable clonk of Rem and Ryuk's boots and the squeaks of Matsu's sneakers. Not too long afterward, I heard the sound of leather loafers clacking against the floor and ran into the unoccupied classroom.**_

_**I had grabbed the paper and was about to read it…but then I heard footsteps. I slipped the paper into the right pocket of my leather jacket. Afterwards, Cindy Heller stepped into the room.**_

_**I explained to her that she has so much work to do that I was trying to help, so I was checking Raito-san's desk. She fell for it, but told me not to do it again. Reasonable, I suppose. I slipped out of the classroom to leave Cindy to her work when I heard the soft, familiar tap of loafers. I hid behind the door and Raito-san barged in seconds later. I slipped past them while they were distracted and made it to the courtyard.  
**_

_**I read the essay when I was in the clear.**_

I know how Raito-san feels. I have always wanted to form a band and play guitar in it…but my father pressures me to do something more "useful" than become a musician…like a lawyer or doctor or something. But I don't want to.

Everyone knows that except my father…and I don't know how to tell him. It should be obvious. It must be harder with Raito-san because he doesn't make it as obvious.

But there may be one possible way to help him…

Ryuk can play the drums. Rem can play the bass guitar. Matsu plays the keyboard and I play the guitar. Light sings, and I can probably teach him the guitar.

I've always liked singing, but the guitar is my real passion…when Ryuk, Rem, Matsu and I tried to make a song, there was something missing…the passion and feeling.

Raito-san is very passionate about singing, and I bet it shows through when he sings.

Could it be that Raito-san…Tsuki is our missing puzzle piece?

**xXx~Tsuki 0 Rebel 0 Singer 0 Rock 0 Spunk~xXx**

**Hello, reader! Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter! I'm so glad! This chapter is about 4,000 words long! Much better than 1,945…in my opinion, at least. I made some changes, as some people may see. They are changes for the better, I assure you! Now, if you hadn't realized yet, this is an AU, so there is some OOC. Also, anyone who is curious, L and the taskforce will be involved in this. **

**So, can anyone guess who Kira is? It is not an OC! Is it a boy or girl? Name? Remember, this is an AU, so it can be someone previously old turned into a high school student, or someone previously young turned into a high school student. Or it could be someone that was around that age in the first place. Happy guessing! **

**Sorry this took so long. Got busy and a bit discouraged, but then I got a random burst of inspiration. I will remake the next chapter too, so be patient! Once I'm done remaking all of the ones I have currently written, new ones will come out.**

**So, review if you want to! It would make my day. Follow as well if you liked it, please! If you are new to this story, I suggest you hold off going to the next chapter until I'm done rewriting it. I will tell you when I am. For anyone who knew what this was like before, please give me some feedback! Is it an improvement? Goodbye readers!**

**PS: Translations!**

**Mayonaka Ni: In the Middle of the Night- fits Tsuki well, doesn't it?**

**Okay, you guys better like these! I slaved over these names for a long time.**

**Akuma Ryuk- Akuma means Devil/Demon. Fits him well. Demon Ryuk.**

**Miyuki Rem- Miyuki means Deep Snow. Reminds me of Rem because she was a white shinigami. **


	3. The Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song featured in this chapter, it belongs to Train.**

"_Weep not for roads untraveled…_

_Weep not for paths left lone…_

'_Cuz beyond every bend…_

_Is a long, blinding end._

_It's the worst kind of pain I know."_

_Roads Untraveled, Linkin Park_

**Tsuki**

**The Plan**

**Light's P.O.V**

Hear ye, hear ye! This is Yagami Light, town crier of Tokyo with a message from…me!

Today was the WORST day EVER.

I basically scrubbed a piece of paper with my feelings and secrets then finished it off with my heart, then _forgot _it in my _desk_, probably allowing Amane Misa, a classmate of mine, to take it. I had to run all the way back to my classroom. My high school has four stories and my classroom was on the third, so I had to run up two stairwells along with the halls, just to hear Amane probably had it.

Oh no, but it doesn't end there. While I was in the classroom with Cindy comforting me, the sky oh so _suddenly _darkened, followed by the sound of thunder in the distance. I usually bring an umbrella, but the news said there was no chance of rain.

They couldn't be more wrong. There was a thunderstorm that was going to reach Tokyo in a few minutes. So, I flew through the halls and down the stairs. _AGAIN_.

And no, it doesn't end there. It just keeps getting worse and worse.

Once I was in the courtyard, it was already sprinkling. I knew I had to go _now_, but I still needed the notebook! So, I sprinted in the direction of it. And guess what.

_IT_. WAS NOT. **THERE**.

The weird feeling was gone, the fear was gone and the black splotch, gone! JUST GONE. Gone, without my curiosity satisfied!

_Damn it! I should have picked it up then ran, my hand was only a couple inches away from it! No, I should've just put the paper in my backpack! __**NO, I SHOULD'VE JUST WRITTEN LIES IN THE FIRST PLACE!**_

I take a deep breath and shakily exhale it.

_Alright, Light, yelling at yourself is not okay. In, out, in, out…._

I calm down after a moment. I'm still disappointed about the notebook and anxious about the paper, but I push it to the back of my subconscious, which I am used to.

I'm distinctly aware of something hitting me rather hard. It's hitting me everywhere repeatedly. Rain. I had forgotten about the rain in all my mental commotion. It was pouring hard, to a point where it hurt.

Without looking up, I could tell what the sky looked like. The sky was hidden by dark, gloomy clouds that seem to be weeping, the sun hiding behind them, trying to fight its way back into control. The sky seemed like it was mourning over something…like me.

_Oh come on, now I'm just being overdramatic and depressing. This isn't one of the soap operas Sayu watches, this is real life._

I stare at the spot in the grass where the notebook was sitting. I sigh, spin around and walk towards the general direction of the exit of the school. The rain was making the school ground a bit misty; it's a little difficult to see things in the distance.

I'm a bit OCD. School ended almost an hour ago. I'm usually home around fifteen minutes after it ends, so my mother is definitely worried. Oh god, it won't help I'm gonna walk in completely soaked. Oh well, what am I going to do?

I silently start walking to my house.

**Misa's P.O.V**

I saunter into Kim's' Karaoke Bar right before it starts sprinkling. When I walk in, I make out the familiar voice of Tou-kun singing. The audience is clapping along, some softly muttering the lyrics to the catchy song.

_**When you move me,**_

_**Everything is groovy!**_

_**They don't like it, sue me!**_

_**Ooo, the way you do me!**_

_**Oh, I swear to you,**_

_**I'll be there for you,**_

_**This is not a drive by-y-y-y-y!**_

That was the end of the song. The audience clap, a few voices cheering "Good job, Matsu!" Two voices overpower the others, leading me to Rem and Ryuk.

Tou-kun isn't a horrible singer. He _is_ pretty good, but probably wouldn't be good enough to become an actual singer. He would be a perfect backup singer, though.

I smirk silently. I suddenly realize that the song Tou-kun was just singing was very ironic. So cheerful and bright, filled with fun and happiness. Light-kun is probably feeling the exact opposite of the song. Gloomy, worried, paranoid and probably wet and tired. I barely made it to the karaoke bar before the rain, Light-kun's house is slightly further away and he left really late, or at least late enough to get caught in it, most likely. I brush it off.

I reach the booth where Rem and Ryuk are at. I see a plate with a fruit salad on it, what I always order, next to Rem. I sit down and they turn to me.

"Hey Misa. Tou-kun just got finished singing a song, but you probably know that, don't you?" Rem asked as I picked up a fork. I confirm I knew.

Matsuda magically appears and sits next to Ryuk. I marvel how he got here so quick, he just finished singing a couple of seconds ago and the stage is pretty big, so it should take a bit longer. Oh well, that's Matsu for you, doing things that shouldn't be possible, but somehow he does it without trying.

"Misa! Did you hear me singing? Did you like it?" Matsuda squeaks, jumping up and down in his seat with the energy of an overactive puppy. It's kinda cute, but can be just as annoying.

"Yes, Matsu, I did hear you and I did like it."

He smiles a thousand kilowatt smile before he stops jumping and eats some of his fries.

"So, Misa, what did you have to do back at the school?" Ryuk asks when he is done chewing a bite of his apple pie.

"Well," I start, making everyone stop eating and look at me, "Something weird was going on with Light-kun today-"

"You heard the sighing too, Misa-chan?" Matsuda interrupts me.

Matsuda sits behind Light, so he would be able to hear the sighing but not the paper. However Rem and Ryuk-

"Sighing?" Rem and Ryuk ask in unison. "JINX, YOU OWE ME A SODA, REMMY!" I hear Ryuk shriek, turning a few heads towards our table. I hear Rem sigh in frustration.

…sit on the other side of the classroom, so they couldn't have heard Light's sighing.

"Light-kun sounded really upset; he let out two gloomy sighs." Matsuda interrupts so the argument wouldn't escalate. Rem and Ryuk stop yelling.

"Light-kun was sighing at the writing assignment. He folded it up and put it in his desk. When he left I took it out and read it. Take a look at this." I take the paper out of my short red skirt's pocket, unfold it and hand it to Rem.

Rem reads it; her expression goes from confusion, to surprise and finally pity. "Oh, poor Light-kun…" She says in a sympathetic voice. I nod in agreement while she hands it to Ryuk. Matsuda scoots closer to Ryuk and they both read it together, both faces doing the same Rem's did.

"Awww, Light-kun is so misunderstood," Matsuda utters in a startlingly gloomy voice. "We have to help him."

"That much is clear, but how will we convince him to let us? If we confront him about it he might deny he even wrote it, saying it was probably a prank, or he might just ignore us." Rem points out.

"Well, before we think about how we are going to convince him to let us help him, we should probably focus on _how _we are going to help him." I reply.

"That's true, he said he wanted to be himself, but never mentioned who he truly was. I guess all we can do right now is observe and try to put the puzzle pieces together." Ryuk adds on.

"So, we're starting on Monday?" Matsuda asks. It's Friday today.

I am about to answer yes when suddenly Rem says, "I think we can start right now." She points towards the entrance.

I squint slightly and gasp.

The one and only Yagami Light is standing there!

_**00Oo TsukiXRockXSingerXRebelXSpun kXBelief oO00**_

**A/N: I was debating what I wanted to do with this chapter. It was originally going to be longer, but I decided to leave you with a cliffhanger. It'll be explained what Light is doing there in the next chapter. In the next chapter I will also be introducing some other characters. Again, hopefully be out soon! Also, thanks to 'you know who' for the spell check, I always get those two mixed up. I appreciate it! Song was Drive By, by the way. Artist was Train.**


	4. Sayu's Dilemma

"_If you're having girl problems,_

_I feel bad for you son,_

_I got 99 problems but a bitch ain't one!"_

_99 problems, Jay-Z_

**Tsuki**

**Tsuki Rises**

**Light's P.O.V**

I finally reach my home. I sigh and get ready for the clusterfuck that will greet me. AKA my mother. I slowly open the door handles. I pray to any god I can think of that I can get to my room without mother or Sayu realizing.

_God…Allah…Buddha…Hari…HaShem...Ormazd…Ti'en…gosh, Satan can help me, I don't care, just HELP!_

Ignoring the turmoil within myself, I quietly take off my shoes and start walking towards the living room but wince when I hear a squishing sound. I look down to notice my socks were still on.

Suddenly I am filled with anger. Am I male PMSing? Does male PMSing even exist? I don't really care because I had a horrible day and all I want is some god damned peace and quiet!

I leave my socks on, not caring about the noise and not trying to quiet my footsteps at all, because I simply don't care. Slumped and soaked, I walk into the living room, intending on plowing towards the stairs, but my plan came crashing down when I heard a shocked and concerned "Light?"

But it isn't my mother's soothing, soft voice, this voice is gruff and bold.

My father. I thought he wasn't supposed to be home today…

I turn around sluggishly and indeed, my father is there, a worried expression on his face. My mother is next to him with the same expression on hers.

_Wait a minute…_

I leisurely turn to the modern white couch parallel to the identical one my mother and father were on. My suspicions are sadly confirmed.

On the other white couch are four people, looks filled with confusion, interest and slight concern.

Aizawa, Ukita, Mogi and Ide, father's co-workers.

There is an awkward silence as everyone gazes at me, probably astonished that _the_ Yagami Light was a wet, dripping mess. I give them the stink eye and they shift uncomfortably. We are all silent for almost a whole minute while I compose myself.

Finally, "Good afternoon, father, mother. Aizawa-san, Mogi-san, Ukita-san, Ide-san," I get no reply. How awkward. "The news said there was a zero percent chance of rain, but they were wrong." There was an awkward silence. I crank up my 'charm meter' and I smile my fake smile at them. Before anyone can say anything, I hastily add that I'm going to go shower and it was nice to see everyone.

"Wait, Light, Honey! Are you hungry? You can ask for anything you'd like. By the way, you should take a hot shower and change out of those drenched clothes, you'll catch a cold." My mother calls up to me when I'm halfway up the stairs, motherly worry etched into her voice.

"No, thanks though, I'll tell you if I do. I will, mother, thank you." I scurry into my room. I close the door and lock it, as per usual. I lean my back against the door and sigh.

I reach up to my head and pull off my wig. My actual hair and my wig aren't that different, the only difference is that my wig reaches mid-neck and my actual hair is shoulder-length. My real hair looks like someone went scissor-happy on it, and it sticks up in random places. Not to sound vain, but it _does_ look good on me.

I got a wig because I like my hair long, shaggy and messy; however, I have to keep up the 'perfect' act, and 'perfect' boys don't have shaggy hair.

The only person who knows I wear a wig is currently Sayu; Sayu knows everything about me. If it wasn't for her, I would have gone insane by now. Sayu listens to my problems and comforts me, even tries to help me, though there's not much she can do. She's been with me for years. I've formed a special bond with her; I love her. She's the only one I can really trust; she'll never betray me in any case and I know that.

I shake my head back and forth, my hair swishing around, little droplets flinging off the tips of my tresses. The rain was so hard it soaked through my wig! The wig was water-proof…that speaks for a lot! The rain was really hard.

I sigh.

I realize I'll probably have to blow-dry my hai…wig. I guess for now I'll have to keep it off, but now I have to be cautious where I flash my hair.

I suddenly pause. I tremble slightly and start to chuckle, trying to hold back a **(A/N: World famous)** wild guffaw.

The way I put the sentence is absurd.

_But now I have to be cautious where I flash my hair._

It isn't even that funny, but for some reason I find myself restraining from laughing, hand clamped over my mouth. I am almost completely sure my face was red.

Really, am I male PMSing? I'm having random mood swings. Ah well, maybe I'm just a really screwed up person.

"…ha."

With that I resolve to wear my favorite hat (a plain black fedora) to hide my hair. I snatch some clothes from my room and grab a towel from the hallway closet on my way to the bathroom.

I suddenly remember about Amane.

_No, no, just chillax, Light. Forget her. …ha. Chillax. Not a word I thought I'd be using._

So, I walk off to the bathroom, Amane and the paper still dancing in the back of my mind.

**Author's P.O.V**

Across the town, a certain petite blonde Japanese teenager developed a strange feeling in her nose and sneezed. She shrugged it off and sat down next to one of her best friends, Rem. **(1)**

**Light's P.O.V**

I step out of the bathroom, completely dry with warm clothes. My clothes aren't anything special, just loose blue jeans and a cozy black sweater. The temperature had dropped because of the rain (which hasn't stopped yet) and I don't like the cold.

And also, how many of you guys out there are always reluctant to leave a nice, hot shower because you know when you step out it's going to seem very cold? That's why I want a heated floor, but nooo, apparently my family is too cheap for that, yet they can afford a modern, two story house that is huge in Japan's standards but still close to town, a flat screen T.V. in the living room, a mini T.V. in my room, another mini T.V. in Sayu's room, an iPod for Sayu and I…whatever. I'll just stick with my fluffy robe and warm clothes. Ooo, and my towel.

_Okay, off track, Light. Get to your room _then _fantasize about warmth._

I begin to walk towards my room when-

"Onii-chan! Hey, you were late today what happened?" Sayu looks down the stairs then cautiously whispers "Where is your wig?"

I sigh, not really wanting to describe my day, so I simply reply "It's a long story I don't really want to tell right now. I'll tell you later. Long story short, I got caught in the rain and my wig is soaked-even though it's supposed to be waterproof-and I don't feel like blow drying it. Therefore, I am wearing a hat to cover my hair."

I begin to walk towards my room _again_-

"Nii-chan, I have to ask you something!"

"What now, Sayu?" I sigh, turning towards her. She smiles sweetly, bats her eyelashes and puts on her best puppy dog eyes.

"Wellll, my handsome, brilliant, sweet-"

"Cut the BS, Sayu, what do you want?"

She stops the "Innocent little sister" act and grins. "Ahh, Nii-chan, as sharp as ever-"

"BS, Sayu, BS." I repeat, snapping my fingers in a 'get on with it' manner.

She drops the second act and smirks mischievously. "My friends told me about a karaoke bar that's really famous. It has the best songs there, and we really wanna go, but moooommmm," She stretches the word, rolling her eyes. "Thinks that it might be inappropriate because some of the songs have cuss words. I mean, it's not like a bit of cussing is gonna gouge out my eyeballs and make me rip my hair out. Anyway, we need someone a bit older to come with us. So…you!"

"…Sayu, you're twelve, I'm fourteen, our age difference isn't significant. Do you really think mother would let you go with me just because I'm two years older?"

"Ahem! Fourteen and THREE QUARTERS," She says, as though it really matters. Now it's my turn to roll my eyes. "AND, not only are you older, you're the smart, responsible, mature Yagami Light who knows Taekwondo, Tai chi, Karate _and _Capoeira and knows how to kick some ass! With you, we're almost _guaranteed _to come home safe. And-"

She adds up every point she has with her fingers. I decide to cut off her pointless rambling. "OKKKAYYYY! Yes, I get it, and I have to admit, those are some legit points. However, what if I just don't want to go? This storm won't pass until tomorrow and I don't feel like going outside."

She suddenly develops a suspiciously nervous smile on her face, goes slightly pale and fiddles with her thumbs, abruptly finding her feet interesting. "Heh heh, well, you see…" She says, laughing nervously, then trails off. I stare at her. I put my hand under her chin and make her look at me in the eye. I pull my hand back and put it at my side.

"They're already here, aren't they." I state more than ask.

"Yup…"

"Mom doesn't know, does she."

"Nah…"

"They can't go back because of the storm, yes?"

"Bingo." She replies, grinning nervously, waiting for a reaction. I stand there and stare at my little sister…

…and promptly face-palm.

"Oh come on, I'm sorry Nii-chan, but I was almost _positive _mom was gonna say yes! We didn't know it was gonna rain because we got here before that. I don't have enough rain equipment for all of them, mom and dad's equipment is in their room and I can't randomly ask for some, it would be suspicious since I have some! You don't have a lot of equipment, and I can't just let them walk home in the rain! Even if they take the train, they'll still be soaked from the walk there. If mom finds out, she'll kill me! Pretty please with a…something you like on top?!" She cries before I can say anything.

"Even if I do, your friends will still get wet. And how're they going to slip past mother? How many of them are there, anyway?"

"Well, if it is to get to the karaoke bar, they won't mind. We'll go out through the window in my room; it's down stairs so no one will get hurt. We'll go through the back gates and sneak out. I have six friends with me. Heh…" She smiles slightly at my exasperated face. I sigh.

So, in a matter of minutes, Sayu and I are dressed, going to the karaoke bar with the (reluctant) permission of our mother, she, my father and his co-workers oblivious of the fact that six girls around Sayu's age are sneaking out of the back gates.

_**00Oo TsukiXRockXSingerXRebelXSpun kXBelief oO00**_

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry I took so long; I got really lazy for a while and school just started, so I'm really busy. Also, I just realized something I hope hasn't bothered you. While the first three chapters came out reasonably quick, they were short and seemed very rushed. So, from now on, I'm going to focus on the quality and length of my chapters rather than the speed they come out. Bear with me! I have a general direction of where the story is going now! c: **

**(1) For anyone who might be confused, which is more than you think, there's a joke that if someone is thinking or talking about you, you sneeze. So yeah. **

**Thanks for reading, everyone!**


	5. Waitress, Crush and the Table of Doom!

"_And then I saw her face!_

_Now I'm a believer!"_

_I'm a Believer, Eddie Murphy_

**Tsuki**

**Tsuki Rises**

**Misa's P.O.V**

Wow.

Just wow. Perfect timing, much?

Light is now standing in line, waiting to get admission into the karaoke bar. He has a simple black hoodie on, zipped up with the hood pulled over his head. Maybe some rain got in it despite the hood or I am seeing things, but his hair is sticking out of the hoodie and it seems longer and appears to have a slightly different style. I can't see the rest of his outfit, but I can tell he has black skinny jeans and red converse on.

"Oh, hey, Sayu-chan is with him!" Matsuda cries, delighted.

The name seems somewhat familiar, but I can't remember who she was. I gave him an inquiring look.

"Sayu-chan, his little sister. The girl standing next to him in the yellow." He replies.

I look over and indeed, there is a girl standing directly behind him, seemingly chatting with him about something, waving her hands around in obscure motions. She is rather pretty, prettier than average. She has chocolate brown locks that go a little past her shoulders up in a high ponytail, tannish skin, and even though she's facing away, I recall seeing her walking down the street one time with Light and I believe she has wide, innocent looking doe eyes, a pretty dark brown. They don't look like siblings at first sight, but if you look closer you'll realize she actually has his high cheek bones, full lips, long eyelashes and thin figure.

She's wearing a cute sleeveless yellow and grey striped top and short yellow cut-off shorts finished off with yellow rain boots that actually looks really cute with the outfit. She's wearing a white jacket and closing up an umbrella. Not an ideal outfit for a rainy day, but she's the type of girl that doesn't care. She is beautiful, but definitely not as beautiful as Light.

I turn back towards everyone to discuss what we should do, and I'm surprised to see Matsu eyeing Sayu like a hawk, a pink tint grazing his cheeks and his eyes somewhat dazed. I almost burst out laughing.

"Matsu, do you have a crush on Sayu-san?" I ask him, wiggling my eyebrows jokingly. Ryuk snickers immaturely and Rem glances at him inquisitively. He doesn't even flinch and keeps watching Sayu.

"Yep, he does." Rem and Ryuk mutter at the same time.

…_Oh gosh…please save us, Kami-sama. _

"JINX! YOU OWE ME A SODA, REMMY. Wait…no, no, forget the sodas, you owe me an apple! Yes! MWUAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" **(1) **Ryuk shrieks. Every head is turned towards us. Even the person singing (who is rather horrible, for the word) stops to stare.

I suddenly feel as though the side of my head is burning. Confused, I rub my head and turn towards the direction my head started burning. Then I gasp.

Striking auburn meets artificial blue contacts. Molten gold suns meet bright blue waves. Piercing sepia meets intense icy blue.

Yagami Light is staring directly at me!

**Light's P.O.V**

"No, no, Light! Dr. Pepper is much better than Mountain Dew, it's fizzier!" Sayu cries, almost hysterical. I roll my eyes.

"Sayu, take a chill pill. Were you listening? I like Mountain Dew in a soda can because it isn't that fizzy and a can keeps the fizz better than a glass. However, Dr. Pepper is really fizzy, so it's better to drink it in a glass because in a can it's _too _fizzy, for me at least. All in all, I like the taste of Mountain Dew better, so-"

"JINX! YOU OWE ME A SODA, REMMY. Wait…no, no, forget the sodas, you owe me an apple! Yes!" I get cut off by someone shrieking obnoxiously loud, followed by insane laughter. It is coming from across the building. Everyone is gawking.

_Hmmm…wait a minute. That voice, deep and gravelly, and the name Remmy…could that be my classmate…what's his name…Ryuk and that girl Rem?_

I look over and indeed, I see the boy with shoulder-length jet black hair and dark brown eyes, clad in black leather and his friend with the short-cropped white-blonde hair with purple tips and blue-purple eyes, clad in white leather. I unsurprisingly see the almost shoulder-length raven-haired doe-eyed Matsuda.

My eyes focus on the fourth occupant of the booth. I can only see the side of her head, but I can see her hair is wheat blonde. Oh…wait a minute…Ryuk, Rem, Matsuda and…Misa?!

I zero in on the side of her head and a few seconds later, she rubs the side of her head and turns to me.

My eyes sharpen as she gasps.

Wheat-blonde hair in two semi-ponytails, icy blue eyes complimented by black mascara and lips covered in cherry-red lipstick. Amane Misa.

"Sayu," I jolt, whipping back to my little sister as she rips her eyes away from the table to glance at me questioningly, "Do you think I can leave now? I mean, mother only needs to _think _that I came with you. I could go window shopping and wait for you guys."

Sayu's eyebrows furrow and she frowns. "Eh, why, Onii-chan? It'll still be really exciting for you too, we won't ruin it. And I was kinda looking forward to you hearing my singing. My friends wanted to dedicate some songs to you and they wanted to hear you sing, too. I'm curious too."

I cringe. Singing.

To be completely honest, I love singing, mind, body, heart and soul. Not to mention, not just to float my boat or tickle my pickle or whatever, but I'm _amazing_. I can sing metal, pop, rap, techno and hit high and low notes better than the singers in the Phantom of the Opera. Singing was basically _made_ for me.

But I don't tell anyone, not even Sayu, or do it. Why, you may ask.

Because of my father, plain and simple.

My father is a police detective, fighting for justice. I really do believe justice and I have since I was little, but detective work just doesn't give me the same hype as singing. When I'm singing, I feel like I'm floating, jumping from note to note, somewhat like jumping from cloud to cloud, with the ease of talking. With detective work, sure, it's fun to unravel the mystery and put the puzzle together, to be Sherlock Holmes for a while, but it never holds my attention. It's…boring.

Now, a lot of you may be asking, 'Well, you sing so effortlessly, so it must not be challenging. What's so special about singing that investigating doesn't have?'

The answer to that question is simple; the fact that new music never stops being made. Sure, I can memorize and sing a song effortlessly, yet after that one, there is always a new one to learn, no matter what. Yes, I know that new cases happen every day. However, cases are rarely unique. Yes, I know that's really selfish, but think about it. Millions of murders, rapes, robberies, all such common crimes. Sure, there are that select few cases like the Los Angeles BB Murder Cases that stick out like a sore thumb, but that doesn't happen much.

Nonetheless, with music, it's always different. Different beats, genres, lyrics, instruments, even pronunciation. Remixes _do _just take a song a change it around how they like, however, they're _different_, guaranteed. Not only that, but in detective work, the work is all crimes, death, homicide, suicide…evil. Music expresses feelings and gives you a light, airy feeling. You _can _make a song about how corrupt the world is, and it can change lives, whether it's one life or a million. It can basically be detective work, just without getting your hand dirty.

I'm too scared to sit down and have that conversation with my father, though. I'm his perfect son, the one who will never let him down, with the bright mind, light heart and strong sense of justice, the one who wants to change the world by becoming a detective.

I want to change the world, but in different ways. I don't think my father would support those ways and I…just don't want him to hate me.

I've always admired my father, how he saved the world, made good money, worked late and still maintained a good mood, all while still managing to spend time with us and not miss any of our birthdays or any holidays. My father is a generous man, so noble, and I don't want to disappoint him.

I am about to refuse Sayu, something I rarely do, but before I could- "Hey, cutie, you're up!" I look over my shoulder to see that the line had moved and we were indeed first in line. A girl about my age winks at me so obviously it is repulsive. I sigh and turn back to Sayu.

"Don't expect me to sing." I tell her. She grins madly in a 'we'll see' kind of way as I request the flirtatious waitress for a table for eight.

-xXxACOUPLEMINUTESPASSxXx-

After a couple of minutes of having her back towards us, the waitress finally finds a table of eight that is available. She flips around, flips her hair and almost flips over while doing it. She stumbles then catches herself, blushes madly and utters "Right this way, cutie." I can hear some of Sayu's friends giggling, trying to muffle them but failing. I ignore them.

We start walking towards our table. I let my eyes roam across the room, and I admit it does look pretty amazing. The lights are dimmed, but not a lot, bright enough so someone could read if they really wanted to. There are neon music notes and staves all around the walls. On the north wall, behind the stage, it says 'Pop!' with famous pop bands. The east wall says 'Hip-hop/R&B!', the south says 'Classic rock!' with famous bands and the west says 'Modern/alternative rock!' There are mini-walls for private booths that say other genres such as techno, gospel, head-bang, and many more. I notice in the back of my mind that we are heading towards the west wall.

Where the M's and R's are sitting **(2)**.

"Oh crimp muffets…" I mutter to myself. My sister gives me a weird look but I just shrug.

So, I continue the expedition to our table, unfortunately close to the "Table of Doom".

_**00Oo TsukiXRockXSingerXRebelXSpun kXBelief oO00**_

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you to my latest reviewer vampirefeverforever, you gave me a big burst of inspiration! It means much more than you think. I anticipated this to be longer, but I have two other stories to write and I'm thinking of making another one. I'd rather have it out now rather than making you guys wait a long time just for a hundred or so words. My goal is to make each chapter ATLEAST 2,000 words long, but sometimes it doesn't happen.**

**(1) "You owe me an apple" made by Yumyka Ivana Nariko. Thanks!**

**(2) Who else noticed that Matsuda and Misa are both M's and Rem and Ryuk are both R's? Technically though, it would be two R's, one M and one T since Matsuda's first name is Touta, buutttt...meh. **

**PS: The song for this chapter was referring to Matsuda seeing Sayu, seeing how I could not find ONE song to fit this chapter.**


	6. Information about Tsuki!

Hello readers! I'm sorry to say that this isn't an update! I'm here to tell all of you something.

I can say that some of you are probably irritated because this isn't an update. I always jump when I see one of the stories on my subscription list updated, and then get so mad that I want to unsubscribe when I realize it isn't an update. I always get over it, but I'm always still kinda mad at the author afterwards.

But now I sympathize. I am rewriting Tsuki at the moment, which is why I haven't added a new chapter yet. I rewrote the prologue and chapter one so far. I stated this in both the prologue and chapter one, but I know that some people don't go back and read previous chapters while they are waiting for a new one. While I do, I don't blame those people for it.

So, chapter six of Tsuki won't be out soon. I'll take this down when I'm done updating chapter five. Thanks for reading this guys! And to anyone who has not read the new prologue and new chapter one, I highly suggest you do. I changed a few things, so you might want to keep up a bit.

Bye!

-Shayden J.


End file.
